1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates incubation device for microtiter plates, which comprises a heating and incubation chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In immunological assays, such as, for example, enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA), antigens which react with constituents of a patient's sample are immobilized on the surface of the vessel walls of a microtiter plate. The reactions take place with defined temperatures and incubation times.